Fox Burrows, Dragon Lairs, and Wolf Dens
by Zarron
Summary: Naruto is 16. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru though he has not been taken over for reasons unknown. A ninja from the village hidden in darkness is wandering. Is he freind or foe? And what of Sasuke? Will these three become a team of legend or destroy all


-1A/N: Well, this is the first story that I am writing as far as posting. I just want to see what I can do, and how to improve my writing. I am only going to say this once, so listen up. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Also some of this story gets inspiration from a few others, and I wish to give credit to those who I have gotten ideas from. Check my profile for these names. Anyway, there will be no Yaoi or Yuri in this fic, so if you don't like, then don't read. Also, any bloodlines I introduce in this fic will be powerfull, but they will all have some major drawback. This will be a Naruto X OC, Sasuke X OC and OC X OC fic with some others possible. Now on with the fic then.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

Fox Burrows, Dragon Lairs, and Wolf Dens

10 years ago

Night had come, to the hidden village in the night. However, this night had one key difference between normal nights and this particular one. The sky was burning. Fire from the village engulfed the sky in a multitude of oranges and reds and yellows. Screams could be heard as well as battle cries. Something, or someone had incited this village's wrath, and now there was a division amongst the town. Brothers verse brothers, sons verse fathers, and friend against friend. This was a battle of morals and loyalties that threatened to tear the entire village to pieces. All of the fighting was because of one innocent boy. This boy had done nothing wrong to warrant these people's hate and anger. A small boy of seven lay cowering in the darkest place he could find. He could not figure out what was so wrong with him that half of his village had tried to kill him. He thought back over his years of life and tried to think of anything he had done wrong. He had not said anything bad about these people nor humiliated them. The fact was that he did not talk much at all because of fear of that exact thing. He would not wrong another person because he had been wronged and knew what it was like. The Naitokage suddenly appeared in front of him, and the child jumped suddenly. The Yondaime Naitokage was wearing the standard kage robes, but they were black with white stars and on the back a full moon. He stood tall at six feet, and had midnight blue eyes and long dark hair that he kept in a braid running down his back. If you looked at his face, you could almost swear that he was the brother of the Yondaime Hokage, Kazaama Arashi. He had large muscles, though not grotesquely large. He looked down at the frightened child and smiled kindly, though there was a battle raging all around. The screams made it hard to forget that fact.

"Child, are you ok?" asked the Naitokage.  
The child just looked at him with a scared face and then man gave off a soft chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose that was a stupid question." He said again in reply to his own question. "Listen," He leans in closer to the child, "I know you don't have a name, so how 'bout I give you one?" The Naitokage asked.

The child's eyes went wide and slowly nodded. "Good, then from now onward you shall be called…" His sentence was suddenly stopped by a sword that was put through the right side of his chest. The Naitokage fell to his knees, and then fell the rest of the way. The man removed his sword and looked at the boy.  
"I see that the almighty Naitokage died for his legendary kindness." the man said in a mocking laugh. He turned to the child and said, "You know, I should kill you, but since you helped me kill the Naitokage here, I think I will let you live. Be sure to be out of here by dawn tomorrow." The child then looked at the man and memorized the face and scent of the man. The leader of the small revolution walked away smiling because now all that opposed him were dead. The child had tears in his eyes when he heard the Naitokage speak faintly, "Kid…I still haven't given you your name, and I have another present for you as well…"His sentence was broke off by a coughing fit and which caused blood to come from his mouth. He pulled out a letter with a small bulge in it after the pain had subsided a bit. "From now on, your name is Fenrir Naito. That envelope," the Naitokage stops in mid sentence from coughing. This time when he starts up, he is even weaker than before. " contains a key to a secret safe in my basement…. In there are some things you will find useful. They are heirlooms of my family, the Naito family…Carry them with honor….Good-bye Fenrir…" And with that the Yondaime Naitokage died…

Present Day in Konoha

Birds were chirping, the sun was shinning and the sky was a pure blue that the fall so rarely saw. There were only some small clouds that lacked much form that drifted lazily across the sky. Children could be seen playing in the streets, and best of all there was a festival being held that very day. Everyone was looking forward to it. A young blonde woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm, and being that we all hate alarms, he smashed it. He rubbed the sleep from his sky blue eyes, and looked at the calendar. He saw that today was October the 10. "Kuso…" The figure muttered. "Better go see what baa-chan wants and see if there are any missions outside the village I can take for the day." Ok, so maybe everyone wasn't looking forward to the festival celebrating the Yondaime Hokage. The figure we all know to be Naruto Uzumaki quickly went to his closet and found some clothes to put on and dressed himself. Standing at 5'11", he was not short, and had muscle that was compact, but as strong as iron. If a person ran into him, almost certainly they would fall and he would not. He dressed himself in black pants with wrapping around both legs as well as kunai and shuriken holders on both legs. He was almost ambidextrous hence why he kept them on both legs. (A/N: for those of you that don't know what ambidextrous is, it means he can almost use his left hand as well as he can use his right.) He wore a black sleeveless undershirt and over that he put a black trench coat with an orange nine-tailed fox with red slit eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through to a person's soul. The nine-tails sat proudly and had his tails spread, two of which went up the shoulder and wrapped around his arms. The rest of the tails went in wild random directions around the rest of the coat. The coat had orange flames at the end of the coat to mimic those of the Yondaime Hokage. Also this coat had many straps and pockets that were near invisible on the inside. Naruto wore black sandals and wore a headband with black cloth which made his hair look exactly like the Yondaime's. He filled most of the pockets full of scrolls or extra weapons he might need at a later time. He then went into his kitchen and grabbed some ramen and a bowl. He put the ramen into the bowl and did a few hand signs which resulted in boiling hot water coming from his mouth and going into the bowl. 'Gah, that jutsu always burns my mouth.' thought Naruto. He quickly ate his breakfast and made his way to the hokage tower along the rooftops, so that he could avoid the glares and comments of the people.

As Naruto hopped along the roofs, he thought about his life up to this point in time. It was by no means pleasant, but it had its good points. He had his precious people, and he still had his dream. He even had Taiyou, the fox kit that Ero-kitsune had him save. As he thought of Taiyou, he stopped in his tracks. "SHIT!" he yelled. He raced back towards his apartment, and slammed through the door to see the kit sleeping in his basket. Naruto sighed his relief and got some meat for Taiyou and placed it in a bowl. He then set it down in front of the golden kitsune and woke him up. The kitsune kit yawned and looked at him through what seemed like intelligent eyes. In truth they were, because Taiyou is a one tailed demon fox whose parents had been killed by some rouge ninja. Naruto had taken him in because Kyuubi would not leave him alone until he agreed to take him in. Who knew that the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune cared for anything. Then again, Naruto just figured that it perhaps reminded the kitsune of his family. At any rate, he had to get to that office quick or the chidori he took to his shoulder would be pleasant compared to what Tsunade would do to him. "See ya later Taiyou." the fox gave a nod and went back to his breakfast, and Naruto double-timed it towards the hokage tower.

When he finally got there, he found Tsunade waiting for him. "Damn, this is not going to be fun…" Naruto muttered under his breath. While he saw Tsunade as the mother he never had, not that he would ever tell her that, that did not mean that she would hesitate to beat him to a bloody pulp for being late. He approached the ANBU, who stood guard and when they saw him whispered, "Good luck kid, she is in the worst mood I have ever seen her in, and that is saying something." "Thanks for the warning." Naruto sighed out. The ANBU nodded at him and let him in. What he saw was not encouraging; Tsunade sat at her desk ridged as a board with a few wrapped things on her desk. She looked at him and said in a deadly calm voice, "You're late." Naruto chuckled nervously and replied, "Sorry bout that, forgot to feed Taiyou this morning so I had to turn back. On the bright side, it looks like you have your paperwork done for once obaa-chan." This last part he spoke with a grin, and had to duck an ink bottle that just seemed to materialize in her hand. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" She yelled. "And what do you mean that I have my paperwork done for once, are you trying to imply I am a bad hokage!" 'Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I would say she was having her period…' Naruto thought with some amusement. Today however, he did not want to piss her off more than he had to, so he kept that last thought to himself. So, deciding to get to the point, he stated, "There a reason you wanted to see me?" At this, Tsunade straightened again and looked him dead in the eye, "Yes actually, I have a couple reasons, so if you would take a seat we may begin." Naruto did as he was told (Yes, it is a miracle!). "You turned sixteen today.." she was cut off by Naruto, "Did you think I forgot my own birthday?" he asked glumly. She just glared and continued, "Anyway, your father left you some things for the day that you turned sixteen." "Wait, you know who my father is and you didn't tell me?" Naruto practically yelled. Truth be told, he had a good idea who his father was, but others didn't need to know he was smarter than he appeared. "Yes, I do know who your father is, and I didn't tell you to respect his wishes. Your father was Kazaama Arashi, the Fourth Hokage." Naruto did his best to look surprised, but apparently he did not quite pull this off, because Tsunade asked, "You're not surprised? Did you already know?" "No," he sighed, "I guessed as much, but I was not positive." Tsunade looked at him and said, "Well, these are yours, left to you by your father and mother respectively." She pointed to two piles. One was a set of keys and the other looked suspiciously like a sword. "Thanks." he muttered as he took them. He then looked at her and asked in an even voice, "Is there any missions I can take? Preferably outside the village?" Pleading was quite evident in his voice. At this Tsunade smiled and looked like she had taken to years off of her genjutsu. "Well, no there isn't, but I do have something of a birthday present for you." Naruto's eyes widened as a huge smile split his face. "Really?" "Yes really. For your birthday, you and the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai are going to my private hot springs. I figured you would want to get away, so I arranged some surprises for you and your friends at the hot spring as well." Tsunade said this with a twinkle in her eye. Naruto looked like he was about to explode. "Thank you Reidou (mother)!" Tsunade's eyes went wide at hearing what he said. Naruto had put her into a huge hug, and when he pulled back he saw her face and realized what he said and turned a shade of red that would give Hinata a run for her money. "Ehheheheh…. Sorry…" he said sheepishly. Tsunade put her shock away for the moment, and smiled again. "No problem kid. Now, go to to this address, and everyone will be there waiting for you. I'll see you later." With that, Naruto left to go get Taiyou. He had a bad feeling that if he left his stuff in his apartment he would not have it when he came home from the springs. As he leapt out the window, he shouted "Thanks again obaa-chan!".

A/N: Well, that is chapter 1. Review and tell me how I did. If you can think of any improvements, it would be greatly appreciated. If you tell me that Naruto is OOC that is because I made him like that on purpose. This all has a purpose, and he will start to let his mask of idiocy slip since he now knows for sure that he is the Yondaime's son. Anyway later

Zarron.


End file.
